Present
by Seigetsu Ren
Summary: A lonely princess received a present. It was fragmented, but she didn't give up. With her two hands, she pieced this puzzle together, filling the gaps with her very being. I'm this puzzle, and the princess is my Ojousama. Konosetsu
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everybody! This is my first Negima fanfiction so please give me some feedback. I wrote this because I noticed that there weren't a lot of fanfiction dealing with Setsuna's past with the Shinmeiryuu, so yeah…here are my speculations! Hope you would enjoy it!

Pairing: KonoSetsu, read at your own risk!

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Love Hina. They belong to the great artist Akamatsu-sama!

Background: Hidden from our eyes, the battle between demon and human wages on into modern times. By the combined efforts of the Shinmeiryuu and the Kansai Magic Association, the war with the Crow Demons has finally subsided, but as the treaty is being signed…

* * *

**Present**

_She is very precious, so take good care of her, Konoka…_

* * *

23: 00 March 17, 1996 – Kansai Magic Association Headquarters

It was the height of spring. Even in the darkness, the little girl who stared outside of her window could see fluttering shadows of cherry blossoms raining softly upon the temple grounds, their scent being carried into her room from a gentle night breeze. The moon was quite full that night, casting soft rays of light upon the Shinmei Mountains in the not too far distance, and her eyes rested there, waiting for her father to return.

"It is getting quite late, Ojousama," a voice spoke from behind her. She turned around, noticing that one of the servants had just entered the room with a concerned look on her face. Knowing that the incomer was entrusted with her own well-being by her father, she decided to retreat from the window side.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't notice the time, haha," she answered in a cheerful voice while crawling back to her futon placed in the middle of the large chamber. With her pair of stubby, little hands, she obediently pulled the thick sheets over her body.

"Alright, I will not disturb you any further, Ojousama. Please have a good night."

* * *

23: 00 March 17, 1996 – Shinmei Mountains, Kyoto

He had finally arrived at the hidden dojo atop the rural Shinmei Mountains of Kyoto. Facing him was a gateway through tall walls surrounding the training grounds - heavy wooden doors flanked by swordswomen in uniforms of white gi and red hakama. From the luminescence of traditional paper lanterns carried by the gatekeepers, he could see a plaque that rested just beneath blue roof tiles.

"Shinmeiryuu Dojo…it's been a long time," he muttered.

* * *

From the soft sound of his voice, one of the gatekeepers stirred. Instead of staying in her place like the other swordswoman, she shifted the lantern into her left hand while her right rested on the handle of her sword. After a short conversation with her partner, the girl walked in his direction, causing the lantern light to creep closer and closer to him.

She steered off from the main path of the dojo and into the woods where he was standing. He smiled at the challenge, and picking out a 1 yen coin from his pocket, he flicked it at his opponent. She instinctively drew her katana from its sheath in a defensive stance, but little did she predict the target of the projectile.

The coin easily broke through the paper lantern and sliced the candle within at its tip, just beneath the wick. The last flame fell and was quickly extinguished by rising dirt.

Her eyes widened, but only shortly. She quickly recovered from her shock, and with determination licking her grayish green irises, she sliced her sword fluidly through the tree in front of him, causing it to crash down at the place where he stood just a moment ago.

He was forced to step out from the shadows, and while anticipating this move, the swordswoman sliced her sword at him. He raised his empty hand to block the weapon.

"I suggest that you give up such a futile attempt to defend yourself. My Shisui will cut through bone and flesh like butter!" she yelled, slamming her sword towards his hand without hesitation, but at the last moment, her weapon met with a very solid resistance!

A sword? But he didn't have one in his bare hand just an instant ago!

There was a sudden shower of sparks at the collision, followed by a metallic ring and a strong vibration down the blade that nearly tore off her grip on the handle. The strip of paper in his other hand glowed and transformed into another blade that he rested upon her shoulder.

"Shikigami?" she murmured in surprise at her defeat, "Just who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, Motoko-chan?" he asked, withdrawing his weapons.

"Eishun-san!"

* * *

Konoe Eishun knelt on a cushion while he sipped on the tea that Aoyama Motoko had served at her sister's request. After she had delivered the tea, the younger swordswoman left him alone with the Shinmeiryuu Leader, not without first asking him how to project a sword from a paper talisman of course. He surveyed the woman in front of him, Aoyama Tsuruko, who was as calm and elegant as he had remembered from her younger days…well, when she wasn't mad at being lied to or something along those lines.

"Are you sure it's okay to come here at this hour, Eishun-han?" Tsuruko broke the silence, "Isn't it Konoka-han's birthday tomorrow?"

Eishun looked thoughtful at the comment, and then returned with a smile, "Well, that is exactly the reason why I'm here. I would like to have her meet Konoka."

"Her?" Tsuruko answered, then after a moment of thinking, she smiled knowingly, "Oh yes…Setsuna-han. This sure brings back some memories…"

* * *

_January 1994 – Crow Demons Camp_

_Snow fell heavily for two weeks without pause, leaving the ground and skies a connected meshwork of complete white. In the blurry haze of what had become of great plains, the representatives of the Kansai Magic Association and Shinmeiryuu walked almost non-stop through a 24 hours span. Even their strong physiques were starting to break down to coldness and exhaustion, but they continued on without blaming the weather. In a way, it was a good thing. Freezing temperatures dimmed the scent of stale blood, and the purity of white covered crimson stains._

_Some things might be better off forgotten, for both the humans and youkai who had fought against each other the past year…although the pain was still strong in everyone's hearts, the fading scene of carnage would soon dissipate from their memories with time._

"_Tsuruko-san, I believe we have finally reached our destination," Eishun said as he hesitantly pulled out his hand from his pocket to point at the dim torchlight ahead._

"_Yes, Eishun-han. You may put down your hand now. I'm sure it is very cold to take it out from your pocket at this temperature," Tsuruko answered lightheartedly in her characteristic soft tone. Eishun laughed, producing a big puff of smoke in the process that completely fogged up his glasses. He quickly placed his hand back into its former position of warmth._

_The two followed the light as they approached cautiously. They must be careful since the war had just ended, and there was no telling what the youkai might plot against the ambassadors. Nevertheless, they had to do this no matter how much risk was involved…alone. This treaty must be signed as quickly as possible, for the safety of human kind and the peaceful ones of the crow clan. To do this, they must show their trust by not bringing their subordinates. _

_The treaty itself was just a mere symbol…nothing more than a piece of paper that would be shelved in a dark place where none would retrieve it again, but it was the gesture of coming to the youkai camp that signified a final conclusion to the bloody battle._

* * *

_The two swordmasters finally came to the wooden fence that surrounded the youkai settlement, marked at the entrance by a temporary watchtower built crudely of thick tree branches. Two guards came towards them in an aggressive manner, but when they reported their identities, they were admitted into the settlement after their katana were confiscated._

"_Oh no…I wonder what should we do if we were attacked without our weapons, Eishun-han?" Tsuruko stated so calmly that it made the comment sound really sarcastic. _

"_I sure hope that doesn't happen, Tsuruko-san, as I'm not looking forward to seeing you in your mad mode. Just hearing about it from Motoko-chan makes me shiver," Eishun replied._

"_Don't worry. Motoko seems to blow everything into incredible proportions…"_

_Tsuruko paused in her steps, causing Eishun to turn back and give her a questioning gaze. She seemed to have noticed something, something that she could not talk about while in the presence of the youkai who was leading them towards the leader's tent. That might be the reason why she shrugged and continued from where she left off while catching up with the swordsman._

"…_like I was saying before, she gets nervous over very trivial things," Tsuruko's voice trailed off at the moment she passed by Eishun's side._

**_...I sense troubling ki…please be careful in my absence…_**

_Eishun widened his eyes slightly at what Tsuruko mouthed to him as she passed, then recollected his demeanor and tried to concentrate on the ki signatures that surrounded them. There was indeed one such signature that was in considerable distress, and most of all, the gentle ki was reminiscent of…_

_Humanity._

"_Umm…I'm sorry, is there a washroom on these premises?" Tsuruko asked the youkai who was leading them. Despite the comment sounding a bit silly, it was enough of an excuse for the swordswoman to leave._

_"To your left. When you are done, come to the leader's tent. It is just up ahead with the red flag at its top," the youkai said in a warning tone that told the swordswoman not to wander off._

* * *

_The jagged red lines crisscrossed over her entire body. Even when blotches of scarlet on the torn fabric had turned brown with time, the scars underneath w__ere fresh as ever. The pain that brought tears into her eyes was enough to remind her that she hadn't yet healed._

_But she gritted her teeth while her wrists strained at the tightness of ropes that bound them. Her fingers clasped desperately onto a rock that was starting to free itself from her weakening grip, but she continued the tiring task of grinding the slightly sharp edge onto the rope, again and again in hopes of deepening the notch on the tough cord. The constant movement caused friction to burn her delicate flesh, making more wounds, making more pain, but she had to fight, hard, against this fate._

_She didn't have time. Her execution should've taken place this hour, but she was saved on a whim by the arrival of human ambassadors. Following this train of thought, the young hanyou tried to believe that her torture was in her favor, for if otherwise, she would've been scheduled for execution earlier._

_The pain bought her time. As long as there was still one second left, there was still a chance._

_She gripped harder, slashed harder, and soon her minced flesh could faintly feel the rock's edge pressing upon its battered surface. The touch, no matter how gentle, was a blinding flash of pain, but it was a good pain. Her tears were certainly of happiness._

_She gritted her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut while she struggled against the binds one more time. The last of remaining tension was cutting into her flesh with no mercy, prompting more liquid to well from her eyes, but she continued the struggle while suppressing the urge to scream. She could feel wetness running down her fingers, could hear the dripping sound of fluid upon ground. It was too clear to her that it was her blood, but that just meant she was getting closer and closer to breaking free. The more it hurt, the more the ropes were losing their grip._

_The last two threads held stubbornly, but her strength was incredible. One broke and the other buckled under the growing tension before finally giving way._

_Crack…snap._

_Her hands flung to her sides, completely out of her control from the sudden freedom, but she managed to hold them back before they crashed into the wall of the dungeon. _

_Almost…almost…_

_The happiness was overwhelming, but she kept calm as she fumbled with the bindings on her feet. After a moment of hard work, the knots were freed and the last ropes fell to her sides. Luckily, it was a make-shift dungeon, so there were no wooden bars that would keep her from freedom. All she had to do was creep towards the stairs that would lead her above ground._

* * *

_Tsuruko followed the ki signature to a tent that lay on the outskirts of the settlement. It was an awkward tent, one that seemed to be falling over, but it was well guarded. If it were something more important, shouldn't the tent be at least stabilized?_

_The image of a scarred hand reaching out from the flap that covered the tent's entrance snapped Tsuruko out of her musings. There was something, someone, holding back the owner of that hand, but the small fingers were so desperate that they gripped onto the entrance flap so tightly that it was about to tear. There was a muffled scream as the hand disappeared, and then it was silent again._

_The swordswoman rushed forward, but was stopped by the guards at the tent. With not a weapon at hand, she could only manage to dodge the sword of a guard while grabbing onto his shoulder with her hand. Locking one foot behind her opponent's opposite leg, she flipped into mid-air just in time to avoid the other guard's attack, slamming her opponent onto the ground in the process. She landed right when the other guard's sword sliced the air overhead, but grabbing the free katana on the ground, she managed to deliver a forceful blow to the second youkai's abdomen with the blunt side of the blade._

_Even in this heated battle, Tsuruko remembered her first mission. She couldn't kill. She was an ambassador who was here to sign a treaty. Even if she were to save the poor soul in the tent, she must do so with this in mind._

* * *

_They caught her. No matter how silent she was, she couldn't escape their watchful eyes. With the open skies just an inch away from her, she was stopped by the youkai. They held her tightly; grabbing her by her limbs so that the more she reached forward, the more likely her legs would get torn off. She was crying for help, yanking at the fabric that covered the entrance to the tent shielding the underground dungeon, but her grip was torn away easily; her scream covered by a forceful hand. Her cry was silent, but she cried…again and again and again…she couldn't give up…this couldn't be her fate._

_Her chest hurt so much as she was dragged back down the stairs. The closer she reached a chance to life, the higher she climbed this ladder out of her well, the harder the fall. She was this close, but it was gone…all hope was gone._

_But she had a last glimpse of a sword slicing through the entrance flap. Two youkai were hiding by the sides to ambush the incomer. With her last bit of hope, the prisoner bit the hand that covered her mouth and let out a warning scream._

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

_Tsuruko heard the shout at the last moment before two blades were slashed towards her head. It was too late to dodge, but she managed to intercept one of them with her stolen sword although the other one sliced into her back, just short of her vital organs. _

_"That was a close one…" Tsuruko muttered, sending a waft of ki down her katana to blow the intercepted sword out of the youkai's hand. She swiftly whammed the katana behind her, taking out the other guard as well._

_But she was wounded. She knew her limits well. It was only a matter of time that she would fall from heavy bleeding._

_The little prisoner spectator was sobbing in the sight of crimson that spread across her back. The scene of battle left the young one mute, but she was mouthing something, something that was traumatic for her._

"_Okaasan…"_

_Tsuruko smiled despite the pain. So she reminded the girl of her mother, huh? That was more than enough reason for her to continue fighting._

_As long as there was still one second left, there was still a chance._

* * *

_The swordswoman tried to rise, but exhaustion from the long trek and loss of blood was having an impact on her body. She was shuddering, shuddering just like the girl's mother had done before…_

_Before she was killed._

_The hanyou's human mother was killed sheltering her. She could not forgive herself._

_She suddenly remembered her sin._

_How impure her wishes for life were._

_She couldn't fight…she had no right to._

"_STOP!" the girl yelled. Tsuruko looked at her with a weird gaze, but she continued screaming in her madness, "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_What the hell?" Tsuruko couldn't help but mutter in Kansai-ben. The normally calm and formal Shinmeiryuu leader was starting to develop the demon eyes that Motoko had feared so much, causing the young prisoner and guards to gulp under her growing ki, "You tell me to run away when my back is already spraying blood...?"_

_Tsuruko sighed. She must've been influenced by her younger sister's temper. Time to gather herself…_

_She closed her eyes and tried to stand once again. She was even weaker than a moment before due to the extra blood that had been lost, but she was getting used to this wounded body, so with extra concentration, she was able to ease her way up without a twitch. The two remaining youkai readied their swords, running up the prison's steps to engage Tsuruko in battle. They left the prisoner at the top of the steps that led to the dungeon._

"_I don't know why you've lost your will to live, but I don't care," Tsuruko shouted to the girl while slamming down the katana onto a guard's weapon, breaking it, "Run to the youkai leader's tent. The chief of the Kansai Magic Association is there, so if you make it, you'll live."_

"_But…"_

"_If you feel sinful for living, live on to repent your sins!" _

_The swordsmaster's irises flamed with determination. There was no stumbling, no uncertainty, just the patter of her graceful steps on the ground. Her blade whirled with perfect precision, synchronized with the rest of her body as she slid behind the remaining guard._

_The young one stopped watching at that point, for she already understood the meaning of the elder's words._

_She must live on._

_Someone died for her sake. Someone protected her. Therefore, she must live on to become strong._

_Strong enough to protect something precious to her future self._

* * *

_Eishun would never forget the moment a young girl blasted through the doorway of the tent in which he was reading the treaty. Her body was battered, but her eyes glowed with a strong desire…_

_...to live…with strength._

"_Please save me!"_

_Eishun was so shocked that he simply stared at her._

_"My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna. Please take me with you!"_

* * *

00: 00 March 18, 1996 – Shinmeiryuu Dojo

"Tsuruko-san sure was brave back then, taking out half a dozen youkai without a weapon in hand. I'm glad I didn't witness it firsthand, but either way, it must be lucky for Setsuna-chan to be rescued by you," Eishun commented in a joking manner.

"Please don't tease me like that, Eishun-han. You were the one who included Setsuna-han's custody into the treaty, so you are her true savior," Tsuruko answered as she watched the clock strike midnight, "Either way, I'm sure Setsuna-han would enjoy Konoka-han's company as well."

"Well, I take that as your approval then. I'll be bringing Setsuna-chan to the temple tomorrow, would Motoko-chan and you like to come along?"

"Of course! It's been a while since I've met with Konoka-han. I'm sure she has grown a lot since then…"

* * *

06:54 March 18, 1996 – Kansai Magic Association Headquarters

"You are already awake, Ojousama?" one of the maids said as the girl came out from her room. Her eyes were still a bit groggy, but she was determined to wake up early for the big day.

It was her birthday after all, and she was sure that her father would come back anytime now.

The maids reluctantly helped her dress despite that they would rather see their young princess have a bit more sleep after staying up so late last night. Seriously, the little girl would've preferred dressing herself instead of relying on others to help her, but it was quite difficult to put on a kimono properly without any assistance, even for an adult.

Just when the obi was finally tied in place, one of the maids came in hurriedly with news to deliver.

Konoe Eishun-sama had returned!

"Ojousama, where are you going? You haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Sorry, but I'll be back in a minute!"

She clumsily ran down the halls of the temple towards the front gate where her father would be arriving from. The path was lined with maids knelt down by their places in expectance to the chief's return. At the sight of their young mistress, they couldn't help but call after her.

"Please be careful, Ojousama!"

"Please slow down, Ojousama, it is dangerous running in a long kimono like that!"

She tried to comply with their demands like she always would, but she was too excited…so excited that she ran right into her father.

"Ouch…" the little girl muttered when she hit her head softly on Eishun's knee. She looked up to the smiling man and returned a grin of her own while she clumsily rubbed her head.

"Okaerinasai, Otousan!"

"And happy birthday to you, Konoka! I've brought a present for you!" Eishun replied, stepping aside so that the little girl could see the three Shinmeiryuu swordswomen at the doorway. The youngest one stepped forward at Eishun's welcoming wave, "This is Sakurazaki Setsuna-chan."

"But Otousan, she's a person, she's not a toy!" Konoka argued.

"Of course she's not a toy! She is very precious, so take good care of her, Konoka…"

The little girl stepped towards the newcomer with curious eyes, then after mumbling something to herself, she widened her grin as she spoke, "Welcome, Secchan! I'm Konoe Konoka! Let's be friends!"

"Secchan?" Setsuna repeated in an awkward manner.

"Yup! You are Secchan!"

"Then…you are Kono-chan!"

"Okay, Kono-chan is now your friend!" Konoka replied happily.

It was from that moment onwards that Setsuna found the reason to live again.

She had found the precious one she would protect with this newfound life.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment behind, be it constructive criticism, suggestions, or just a note saying that you've read this. I'm still wondering whether or not I should leave this as a oneshot or continue from here, so I'm really looking forward to hearing from you all! On a last note: KONOKA FOR SAIMOE 2007!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the insightful reviews for this story. I've come up with a story idea, so I decided to continue this. Please let me thank my reviewers individually for their support: Reusch, Leon D. S. Geeste, RAGN, Rebanex, yashan-kun, pigtopus (I've changed some parts of the fighting from the first chapter. Hopefully it's not as confusing now), NSKruger, Yumiko Himemiya (Konoka was expecting something inanimate when her father mentioned a present, haha. And yes, I do like Motoko from Love Hina a lot – thus my previous penname and the numerous references I made of her in this fic – but I'm not too much of a Kanako fan though. She's ok), BakaBakaEater, nanimoanimefan, Nonori, Haruchin (a million thanks for the detailed review. I changed many things in the first chapter due to your suggestions. Hopefully it reads with better flow now), Ice Silver Crystal, animeaics, and KuroShiroYamiHikari. Thanks very much for your time! It's a great encouragement towards my writing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I might own Amigen though, but I don't think I'll name any stories by that name (sweatdrops)

* * *

"_You have very weak ki, Setsuna."_

_That was what Tsuruko-sama had told me. No matter how hard I had trained, my progression was only in the sword. My body toughened. My hands became callused. The blade I held became steadier and sliced with more might than ever before. But it wasn't enough. I was quick, but not quicker than Motoko-sama, not to mention Tsuruko-sama whose speed was seemingly unsurpassable. I tried closing my eyes, listening to the wind of their attacks, but my reaction was still too slow. Each and every time I fought them, their bokken would pierce through my guard._

_It was because of ki. I couldn't sense it, synchronize with it. _

"_You cannot draw ki from anger."_

_I couldn't understand until I saw her. Pure white kimono embroidered with patterns of sakura, complemented by an obi of rich pink. Chocolate hair and matching orbs that reached my soul with warmth. My savior's daughter, one I must protect as my duty. That was what I thought of her before my arrival to her home many years ago. But that first sight of her awoke me. Every detail of that encounter was etched in my mind like carvings on steel. That sight had overflowed my senses with a strength I couldn't find before._

_Her ki dwarfed over my own and I realized…_

_How empty I was._

"_Kono…chan?"_

_The first time I had spoken without anger, frustration, hatred, sorrow, pain…the first time I used the suffix of endearment._

_It made me feel warm and I recognized…_

_That I was no longer empty._

* * *

**Present**

_I was a puzzle, and Kono-chan was the one who pieced me together._

* * *

06:47 July 23, 2006 – Principal's Office, Mahora Academy

"Come in."

The large oak door swung open and a figure entered the large chamber, shutting it softly behind her. She stepped towards the window side where the principal's desk stood.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna has arrived as requested. What would you like to ask of me, Gakuinchou-sama?"

The young woman knelt on one knee, her muscular arm setting down her long katana by her side. Dutifully, she looked up to the old man in front of her, narrow raven eyes catching the man's gaze. She had changed considerably over the span of just two years, the old man mused. When this girl became famous in the magical world as a part of the White Wing, she was only fifteen years old. Now seventeen, Setsuna was almost a foot taller than her younger counterpart, towering at five feet nine inches. Her build was still slim, but the contours were more accented than before, besides her flat chest which remained rather undeveloped. Her facial features were deeper, her brows thicker from where they rested, high on the ridge that shadowed her eyes. Her chin leveled off more sharply in the shape of an inverted egg, covered slightly by dark locks that flanked the sides of her face. She appeared even more emotionless than two years ago, but Konoemon secretly knew that she just reserved the beautiful smiles from her thin lips for his granddaughter.

"It's not what I would like to ask of you," Konoemon spoke after he snapped out of his musings, "It's what my son-in-law would like to request."

"Konoe Eishun-sama?"

"Yes, yes," Konoemon confirmed, stroking his beard with one hand while his other gestured Setsuna to come forward. The swordswoman stood and walked to the side of the desk where a letter was placed on the tabletop, "Here is what he has to say to you. Take it and read it as soon as possible. He says it's urgent."

"I understand, Gakuinchou-sama," Setsuna replied, taking the letter with her free hand, "Is there anything else that you'd like me to do?"

"Continue to take care of Konoka for me. That's all I have to ask of you for now."

"Of course. I would always protect Ojousama with my life."

At Konoemon's nod of approval, Setsuna bowed. Taking two steps back, she turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

07:02 July 23, 2006 – Mahora Academy Girl's Dormitory Room: Occupants Kagurazaka Asuna, Konoe Konoka

A knock on the dorm's front door permeated through the noise of cooking sausages, interrupting Konoka from her morning routine. The brown-haired girl raced out of the kitchen in her apron, her right hand still clutching a spatula.

"Coming!" her sweet voice rang through the empty living room. It was one of the things that didn't change about her. Since two years ago, Konoka had grown to a bit over five feet four, her face a little less puffy but still round and cute, as Asuna put it. Her eyes were a slight bit smaller, though they retained her mischievous twinkle, and the dimples to the sides of her thick red lips were still deep as ever.

Konoka reached a dexterous hand to the doorknob, turning it so that a click sounded as the door unlocked. Before Setsuna had the chance to even step in, Konoka's slender arm had already wrapped itself around her broad shoulder.

"Ohayou, Secchan!"

Of course, Konoka's habit of glomping the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman had not changed at all, even when Setsuna's appearance had turned from a cute little warrior to a full-fledged samurai. Well, it was obvious that Setsuna didn't look quite as intimidating around her Ojousama though, especially when she blushed like mad upon the physical contact.

"O…Ojousama!"

That just prompted Konoka to glomp her more, causing her face to look like a traffic light due to suffocation and embarrassment. It might've been Konoka's way of retaliation towards calling her Ojousama, a habit Setsuna just couldn't be rid of.

"The sausages! The sausages are burning!" Setsuna cried in a pleading voice. When Konoka snapped out of her excitement and finally retreated back to the kitchen, the swordswoman dropped down to her knees. All that blood pooling in her face had left her feet deprived of oxygen.

* * *

"So Otousan gave this to you?" Konoka asked between mouthfuls of food. She picked up the letter from where Setsuna had left it, opening the envelope to read the contents inside.

"Yes. Gakuinchou-sama said it was urgent. I was thinking of reading it right after breakfast."

"Dear Setsuna, an urgent situation-"

"Ojousama! You're reading it now!"

"Secchan, it's urgent! I must read it to you then. Asuna won't be back until eight, so if Otousan mentions any naughty naughty secrets of Secchan…"

"There's nothing of that sort, Ojousama!" Setsuna exclaimed, waving her hands around. Konoka just gave a chuckle at her reaction and continued reading.

_Dear Setsuna,_

_An urgent situation has arisen within the Kansai Magic Association. Our agent has recently recovered a powerful relic from the magical world whose presence predicts the occurrence of great danger. After reading this message, please promptly destroy the letter and report to our headquarters immediately. Negi-kun and I are waiting._

_Konoe Eishun,_

_Kansai Magic Association, Chief_

"Negi-kun is back! I must pay him a visit!"

"Umm…Ojousama…he's back on a mission. Besides, Kyoto may not be very safe due to the situation. It would be best if you stay here where the Magic Teachers could protect you."

"But you are going, Secchan. Negi-kun and Otousan are also there. I can't just leave all the danger to you three. In case you get wounded, I can heal you with my magic!"

Setsuna gulped. Yes, Konoka had become a very skillful mage. In fact, her powers were unrivaled in this world or the magic side. While traveling with the White Wing, Konoka became famous for her amazing feats such as the depetrification of an entire village after it had turned to stone for six years. However, Konoka's curiosity was a bit…unbearable, so to speak. She had a tendency to "experiment" with new spells. Last time, this striped Setsuna down to her panties.

It was not a pretty sight; well…that was what Setsuna thought anyway. Konoka had squealed and glomped her as usual, claiming that she had become "extra-soft" without her clothing. To prevent that from happening again, Setsuna made sure all her wounds were healed by fellow magicians like Yue or Honya-chan before they ever had the chance of reaching Konoka's eyes. Who knew if she would even have her panties left next time!

"I'm sure I would do fine on my own, Ojousama, but if you insist, I guess I'm in no position to stop you."

"Yay! Let's go on a field trip!"

Setsuna was once again glomped, for the third time of the day if the flashback glomp was counted too.

* * *

Leaving a note for Asuna, Konoka promptly informed her grandfather about the trip and departed with Setsuna for Kyoto on the Shinkansen. After three hours, they've finally arrived at the entrance to the Kansai Magic Association Temple.

"Okaerinasai, Ojousama," Setsuna greeted, gesturing Konoka to enter first. Of course, being Konoka, she just yanked on Setsuna's outstretched hand and dragged the two of them in together.

Konoka sighed in relief when none of the maids came to the two of them since they hadn't notified Eishun prior to their arrival. This sense of freedom made Konoka haul Setsuna all over the place before the swordswoman could mutter a complaint.

Not that Setsuna would anyway. This place was ever so nostalgic to her. There was so much to remember, each item of memory etched deep in her soul.

"Look, it's the bridge! The one over the pond with lots of koi!"

The two of them had played along that bridge often, sometimes bouncing a colorful ball, sometimes playing Hanetsuki with a pair of old, wooden paddles. Setsuna still remembered the way she swung the wooden paddle like her bokken. Obviously, she didn't hit the birdie. The birdie hit her…on the head.

Konoka giggled. She obviously remembered too.

"Nee, Secchan…let's play Hanetsuki afterwards. If you get hit by the birdie, I'll heal you with my wand!"

Setsuna pouted. She lightly touched Konoka's forehead, just between her brows, and lectured, "I won't get hit by the birdie. You should be careful though, Kono-chan, or else you'll have to heal yourself."

For an odd reason, Konoka fidgeted slightly under the touch, her face flushing a little. Whenever Setsuna called her by her nickname, she would feel this way; warmth flowing through her body to leave behind a comfortable, tingling sensation. Without delving further on this feeling, Konoka replied, "Of course I'll be careful. I won't lose to Secchan!"

"I'll take your word for now," Setsuna answered, "Would you like to get the Hanetsuki equipment ready while I speak with Eishun-sama and Negi-kun? They might want to speak with me privately."

"Alright, I'll wait for you here!"

Konoka gave her a bright smile. Setsuna returned it with hers. Their ki were in a gentle harmony, just like the gentle summer wind mingled with the fragrance of blooming flowers.

And slowly, Setsuna turned around to leave. She walked towards the main building, but that scene lingered. For some reason, she wanted to see it again; Kono-chan's bright smile. She wanted it to stay with her a moment longer.

She turned back, but Konoka had already left. All that she could see was the younger girl's retreating figure in the distance.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Explanatory Notes

**Gakuinchou-sama** – in case you didn't know, that is a very polite way of calling your principal

**Honya-chan**– Nodoka's nickname. _Honya _literally means a bookstore

**Shinkansen**– high-speed train in Japan. In case you're wondering, the two of them would be taking a Tokaidou Shinkansen line if Mahora were somewhere near Tokyo. The route runs from Tokyo to Shin-Osaka (Kyoto is the second to last station if you count from Tokyo). The whole route takes about two and a half hours on the fastest _Nozomi _trains

**Koi**** – **a carp

**Hanetsuki**** – **a traditional Japanese game similar to badminton, except it is played with no net and wooden paddles called hagoita in place of the badminton rackets. The birdie is usually brightly colored. This game is seen in episode 12 of Negima!

* * *

AN: So here is a light little chapter introducing things after two years. More of the details of what happened, and what will happen, would be revealed in the next chapter. For now, I'll just leave it to your imagination (feels very naughty). Please, please, please leave a review behind, be it comments, suggestions, questions, concrit, or just a note saying that you've read this. Anything other than flames is appreciated!


End file.
